From Tragedy Rises Hope
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are married and akito disapproves and he goes through great lengths to separate the two of them.


A/n: Hey ya'll. To inform you this Fruba tragedy fic has been burning in my brain for a long time. I have finally decided to write it down. It's a late night. I'm in my level mood to believe from every tragedy comes some form of light. So I don't own Fruba... blah... blah... blah... Onward with the story.

_**From Tragedy Rises Hope **_

Yuki stared lovingly at his wife. She sat calmly beside him staring out at the vast forest that the train passed. The two of them were heading for the mountain retreat so they could complete their bonding. Everyone had been happy for them except for Akito but that was expected. That's why the head of the Sohma family hadn't known about Yuki and Tohru being married.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" she asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, nothing Tohru."

She smiled right back at him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Yuki wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The rat laid his head on his wife's shoulder and let his mind wander to the future wondering how many children they'd have. Looking down he noticed his wife was sleeping peacefully undisturbed by nightmare. The smile faded as he remembered what she had told him about her nightmares.

_Flashback _

_Yuki stumbled into Tohru's room due to her screams. Now she was just whimpering and curled up in a ball. The covers were thrown on the floor. Tohru was sweating. He gently shook her to wake her. When she woke truly she looked at him with bleary eyes. _

"_Yuki-kun?" she asked softly. _

"_What's wrong Tohru?" _

"_I had a dream Akito was in it." _

_She stopped and shivered. _

"_Tell me about it," he said as he sat down beside her. _

"_It started off with us being married." _

_Yuki couldn't see her face very clearly in the dim light of the hallway, but he knew she was blushing. _

"_Go on," he encouraged. _

"_Then we were walking down a street. I was pregnant and Akito attacked me. He tried to stab me, but you got in the way. There was so much blood. I couldn't stop the bleeding and you died," she breathed softly. _

_He was sure there were tears standing in her eyes by now. _

"_Tohru it won't happen. I want to grow old with you and have lots of children." _

_A soft giggle escaped her as she moved closer to him. Yuki leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The two of them laid down he had his arms wrapped around her. Tohru laid her head down on a pillow that rested on his chest. A blanket lay draped lightly over the pair. _

"_Sleep my dearest I'll be here to protect you." _

_He felt her nod and soon was asleep. _

_End Flashback _

Yuki had a bad feeling about the entire thing though. Eventually Akito would come for them eventually. He was determined to protect Tohru. They found themselves at the hotel and they were settling down in their room. Yuki watched his wife lovingly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. The sun was setting on the horizon. Yuki moved slowly towards his wife and wrapped his arms loosely around her. The curse was still upon him and he didn't touch his chest to hers.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed softly.

She turned in his arms. Leaning up she kissed his lips softly. Yuki back them up until they fell on the bed together. Yuki nuzzled her shoulder softly. A pillow lay between them to keep him from transforming. He and Tohru made love that night to complete their marriage. Yuki lay beside his sleeping wife. The feeling of dread was washing over him. The glitter of something mad his heart stop. A soft laugh escaped the intruder. Yuki rushed the figure knowing without seeing them who it was.

"I won't let you hurt her Akito," he growled darkly.

"So defiant little rat, I'll make her pay."

Yuki and Akito fought for control over the knife. Before to long Yuki felt the blade slice into his side. With one last burst of strength Yuki slammed his fist into Akito's jaw sending the head of the family stumbling out the door in which he came. Yuki held the constantly bleeding wound. Sitting on the bed he shook his wife awake.

"Tohru?"

"Yuki?" she asked sleepily as she sat up.

She noticed the blood and nearly panic.

"Yuki you're hurt."

"Akito," he grunted softly.

She began to mentally beat herself up about it. "Tohru don't blame your self for this love he would have come for us sometime, and I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Tears formed in her eyes as she scrambled to call for help. He pulled her back to the bed once that was done, and Yuki laid his head down in her lap where he bled to death in her arms. Help arrived too late to save the rat of the zodiac. After the funeral Tohru fled from the safety of her friends.

5 months later

Ayame was cleaning his shop since there weren't any customers this late. He heard pounding on the door. Curiosity getting the best of him he got up and walked to the door and opened the door. The person before him was soaked to the bone. The hood of the jacket they wore covered their features.

"Can I help you?"

"Ayame-san," the figure began.

He recognized the voice of his sister-in-law. He brushed the hood back to indeed see his sister-in-law scared to death. Fear was clear in her once sparkling eyes. They had been dulled by Yuki's death.

"Tohru come in, you're soaking wet."

She came into the store. Ayame shut the door and locked it back again. He ushered her into the back of the room, and proceeded to the back room to get the girl into warmer clothes.

"Ayame-san I didn't know where else to go. I was afraid Akito would try to hurt us again."

"Us?" he asked having caught her words.

He watched the jacket slide off her shoulders to reveal a very pregnant Tohru. Ayame wondered if it would be the next rat zodiac member absently. He helped Tohru sit down.

"I assume you're five months along?"

Tohru nodded weakly. Ayame busied himself with making Tohru some tea and getting her into warmer clothes. While Tohru was resting he went to the phone and called a familiar person. Within a half an hour the person was standing in his doorway.

"She's here?"

"Yes, I don't want her to get sick with the baby and all."

The man nodded and headed into the room. Tohru was sleeping peacefully on the couch. A blanket was wrapped securely around her. Hatori moved closer and touched her forehead to check for a fever. She didn't have one. He sighed in relief. The young girl was startled awake by hands on her. She jerked up and nearly screamed except for the calm hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru."

"Hatori?"

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She smiled half heartedly.

"I called Hatori just to make sure you didn't get sick from your jaunt in the rain."

The blanket slid down to reveal to Hatori the truth of Ayame's words. The girl was sleepy and looked about ready to fall over sleeping.

"Rest Tohru," Hatori said softly helping her lay back down. The girl was asleep quickly.

"I'm worried Hatori. Akito may try and harm the girl and the baby, the baby especially. And what if the child becomes the next rat of the zodiac?"

"I don't know Ayame. The other will want to know she's well."

Ayame thought for a moment.

"It'll be dangerous to let the others know just yet."

The dragon and snake watched the girl sleep.

"Yuki," Tohru murmured in her sleep. "Don't go."

Both men frowned. What Akito had done was wrong. They never got a chance to be together. Now Tohru was suffering and the constant reminder of her dead husband growing within her. Ayame shook his head. Most of the children of the zodiac were sadder than they had been before. She meant the world to them and everyone else. It was hard to believe that an entire family would rebel against everything that had known for one girl. As if reading his mind Hatori said,

"She's worth it though. She makes us feel a little human."

Ayame sighed again. He knew Yuki would want him to look after his wife for him. Truthfully he missed his little brother. Looking towards the ceiling he swore if only to himself and anyone that was listening up there that he'd protect Tohru and her child.

2 Months later

Ayame paced the floor of the hospital. He knew for sure that this child was going to be a zodiac animal. The child was two months early. Ayame was worried about her though. It might break her if the child was the next rat. Then again Tohru was very accepting and had a loving heart. The doctor approached him.

"Excuse me are you the father?"

"No, he died seven months ago. I'm her brother-in-law. How is she and the baby?"

"The baby and mother are both fine. It's a boy. You can see them now."

Ayame followed the doctor. He realized if it were under different circumstances he'd be elated beyond anything but Yuki's death left him mellowed out. He chuckled softly in irony. How time can change things. He walked into the room Tohru looked really tired. A blue bundle was in her arms. She smiled softly.

"Come see your nephew Ayame."

The white haired man approached the girl and child. Carefully he took the child from her arms. The boy had the same enchanting amethyst orbs that his father had, but there was a patch of dark hair on his head.

"It's a good thing the doctor left when he did," Tohru admitted softly.

"He's a zodiac like his father isn't he?"

"Yes, he's the rat now."

"Tohru, I…"

"It's okay Ayame. I'll love my son all the more. He's part of Yuki too."

"What's my nephew's name?"

"Yukiko."

Ayame smiled softly. The name meant snow child. The child drifted to sleep easily. Momiji had told her once that when a child of the zodiac was born the mother either rejects the child or is to over protective. Tohru would treat her child like a normal one.

A few days' later mother and son were released from the hospital. Ayame had a surprise for the young mother. Tohru felt a familiar feeling wash over her as the landscape that blurred outside the car became familiar. The feeling of home washed over her. Tohru looked at Ayame and smiled. Her son was sleeping in his rat form curled up in a ball in her arms. When she got to Shigure's house she noticed a lot of familiar faces greeting her. All the zodiac members stood there even the rooster and horse was there. The girl's hugged Tohru fiercely. The males smiled softly. Even Kyo managed to be calm about her being back.

"Tohru what do you have there?" Momiji asked curiously.

Tohru looked sad for a moment and revealed the baby sleeping rat.

"This is my son Yukiko."

The girl's cooed over him once he transformed back in their arms. It was a happy reunion with the new and old zodiac members and Tohru.

The party was cut short when a familiar high pitched voice yelled,

"How dare you return, you whore!" Akito snarled.

The enraged head of the family stood in front of Tohru. Tohru held her son and backed up away from Akito. Yukiko squeaked softly squirming from the blankets. His silver fur and ears poked from the top of the blankets. "Give me the child."

"No," Tohru said fiercely. "I won't let you touch Yuki and my son."

"He's a zodiac member and a Sohma so therefore he's under my control."

"I won't let you harm him."

One by one starting with Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame stepped in front of the girl to shield her from Akito.

"You will not harm this child, like you murdered my brother," Ayame said.

The snake was completely serious. Kyo had a grip on his beads ready to unleash his darker side to attack Akito if he so much as laid a hand on Tohru or the baby even if it was that damned rat's kid. They were family now. Kyo finally having enough of Akito's bullshit he pushed him out of the house.

"This is for Tohru and that Damned rat's son."

He threw the beads off and roared to the sky as he transformed. There was real fear in Akito's eyes. The head of the family scrambled backwards from the enraged transformed cat. Kyo roared in Akito's face. He passed out. Kyo snorted in disgust and approached his family. Tohru approached him slowly. She petted Kyo's arm.

"Thank you Kyo."

He growled softly and nodded. Struggling in her arms made her look down. Yukiko was reaching up towards Kyo. Tohru smiled and lifted the boy up. He ran his curious hands all over Kyo'd face. Kyo inwardly smiled at the child. He too vowed to Yuki that he'd take care of the kid and Tohru for as long as he was able to. The cat became his human form again. Tohru was so happy that she hugged the cat who was one of her best friends. To everyone's shock and amazement he didn't transform. Everyone was shocked. The rest of the males hugged her and nothing happened. Her son was even in his human form.

'_When a family stands together in love the curse shall be lifted. When they aren't afraid to stand up to God to protect the family and the forbidden on isn't afraid anymore light shall reign.' _

Tohru heard those words whispered in her mind and she smiled softly knowing that voice with her very soul.

'I love you Yuki,' she thought lovingly while staring up towards the clouds. 'Rest well my love until we meet again.'

From then on out the zodiac curse was no more only a forgotten memory dimly fading with age. There were times when Tohru would look back and feel a comforting presence for only a moment before it would vanish. Knowing that Yuki was watching over his family meant the world to her.

"Mom come on Uncle Ayame is waiting!" she heard her 10 year old son yell.

"Coming Yukiko-kun."

She smiled softly before following her son and brother-in-law to where they were going. Kyo walked beside her with his wife, Hanna beside him. Their little orange haired boy, running beside his cousin to catch up with Ayame.

"Are you all right Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, Kyo I am. I'm all right now."

Tohru looked at her family and smiled again. Every one of them had someone to love. Not long after their rebellion from Akito, the head of the family had died. Despite all that had been done the ex-zodiac animals mourned the loss. Sometimes Tohru would feel lonely without Yuki but she knew he was there in his own little way and his family beside him. From the tragedy of Yuki's death came her light in the form of the amethyst eyed boy that called her mother.

The End

A/N: So how did I do?


End file.
